Daniel ate 1 slice of pie. William ate 1 slice. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
$\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 2 slices, which leaves 4 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{6}$ of the pie remaining.